Twin Demons
by Useful76
Summary: A short chapter written for CF Stories by Aggammenonn. It's a companion item to his Council's Folly story where AU events that aren't a part of the main story can go.


Hello. Been awhile, I suppose. While I'm sure a lot of you are patiently (and perhaps impatiently) waiting for Finding the Sun Again to continue, I was asked to write an AU one shot chapter by Aggammenonn based in the Council's Folly universe. Do know that FTSA is in the works. I'm rewriting the whole thing from scratch. 7 chapters are done but I'm not releasing it until I get the first arc done at least this time. Not going to get stuck for 5 years again.

So here is that brief chapter. Just a little something that I have a lot of experience with and Naruto will too soon.

* * *

"Twin Demons"

"_Worst day ever."_

He collapsed in a heap. His strength was fading. He was fatigued in both mind and body. The enemy was relentless though. They didn't stop their onslaught.

Naruto had fought many hard battles in his short life but none had ever come close to what he had endured for the last three years. He didn't know if he could muster any more energy to keep fighting.

Temari had abandoned him. She left him alone to face this dastardly duo. How could she leave him in his time of need?

He turned to look over where they stood. Luckily they were distracted for the moment. They didn't seem to notice him. Perhaps he could recoup some of his energy.

"_I wonder if I could sneak a soldier pill right now while they're busy."_

It was not to be however. One of them suddenly turned and noticed him taking a breather. They would not allow him to recover. His enemy launched into a full sprint with a determined look that belied pain for Naruto. It made a leap towards him while in his prone, exhausted state and pounced on our beleaguered hero.

"Wake up, Daddy! Wake up!" the young blonde boy said with a happy smile as he bounced up and down on Naruto's stomach.

Naruto gave a weak smile back to his son. "Daddy's so sleepy though, Logan. Give me a second here."

"No Daddy, no sleepy." The boy insisted.

Naruto reluctantly sat up. With what little energy he recovered, he allowed his son to drag him off to another room to play choo-choos.

This was the day Naruto had each week to watch the kids. Temari did a fantastic job with them for a couple days a week but she had duties to attend to as well. Naruto made it a point to be home at least one day out of the week for his kids. These days were brutal though. Survival was the only thing on his mind.

On the way to the other room, Logan spots someone playing with a toy he suddenly wants. He darts towards the culprit aiming to relieve her of his new found interest. She would have none of it.

"No Logan, this mine!" said Fiona stubbornly.

"Fi-Fi, that's mine!" Logan countered grabbing the object beginning a tug of war for supremacy.

"No!" The struggle went on until Fiona stumbled to the ground. Despite having a strong will and a stubborn attitude, Fiona was not above manipulation. This is where she employed her most deadly tactic; the tears.

"Waaaaaaaaaa!"

This was a typical scene in the Uzumaki home. When Fiona wanted an argument decided in her favor or just to have a draw, she'd employ the tears knowing full well that Daddy could not resist her pleas.

"Both of you stop right now!" bellowed Naruto. "Logan, Fi was playing with that. Say you're sorry. Fi, settle down."

Both ignore Naruto's appeals and continue on about their business in search of something new to entertain them. He sighed in exasperation.

Every day was a battle. Every night came the calm before the storm.

He would wake in the morning to dress his twin children.

Fiona, a curly blond, had all the traits of her mother. Stubborn attitude, strong will and manipulative. The cornflower blue eyes though contrasted from Temari's green. She was a free spirit and usually didn't give too much trouble unless she felt like being difficult. This was one of those days as she felt the need to contort herself in impossible positions rather than have her diaper placed on properly.

Logan was very particular. He liked his routine and he didn't like being messed with. He had to do everything himself or argue otherwise. He did not like getting changed. It didn't matter if you fought to put his jammies on the night before. He'd fight tooth and nail to keep them on the next morning.

If Naruto managed to survive that battle unscathed, it would be on to breakfast.

If the wrong offer was presented to the young demons, you might be wearing it.

A whirlwind of destruction would encompass the rest of the day. One that would have random guests wondering if a there was an explosive toy jutsu that Naruto had been working on.

If Naruto managed to survive to the evening, he considered it a victory.

"Daddy, want to watch Super Ninja!" Logan demands.

"Ok, daddy will put it on." Naruto stumbles towards the TV and puts Super ninja on. He relaxes thinking he has appeased the beast but it is not to be.

"NO! NOT THIS SUPER NINJA! OTHER SUPER NINJA!"

An exhausted sigh escapes his lips. "What other super ninja?"

"OTHER SUPER NINJA!" The blonde headed midget begins pounding and kicking on the floor. Screaming ensues.

Naruto grips his head in pain. The migraine that was dormant has exploded through his skull once again._ "It has to be some kind of kekkei genkai. That sound is deafening!"_

Just then, he noticed Fiona walking across the top of the railing. Dashing over to stop her, Naruto tripped over a random toy train that caused him to crash into a pile of blocks.

Fiona happily plops down to the ground, unscathed. "Whatcha doing, Daddy? You fall down?"

Naruto eyes her wearily. He wants to be mad at her for once again doing something dangerous that he's told her not to on many occasions. She has the same look as her mother though. One his will can't overcome no matter how hard.

Naruto just sighed. "Fiona, sweetie. You can't walk across the railing like that. You could fall and get hurt."

She gave him a sweet smile as she titled her curly blonde head. "Ummm, ok."

Despite the supposed reassurance, she immediately takes off to do the same thing again.

"_Almost bed time. Just gotta make it another 20 minutes."_

2 hours later

Naruto did manage to get them round up and in their jammies. He had them in their beds and was going through the last stalling tactic from Logan before it was over.

"Blankie on!"

"Ok buddy. Night night time." Naruto said for what seemed like the hundredth time.

This seemed to finally appease the boy. He snuggled up into his pillow with his stuffed fox under his arm and was fast asleep.

Naruto head over to Fiona's bed and tucked her in, again. While she liked to sleep, she did enjoy jumping around her bed beforehand. She was still hopping around, when Naruto came over to her.

"Night night time, sweetie."

At last, she plopped down on her pillow and took the blanket offered to her.

Naruto leaned in to kiss her on her forehead but she suddenly stared up at him with her beautiful blue eyes. "I love you, daddy." She then reached up and gave Naruto a big kiss.

She was also soon fast asleep.

Naruto couldn't help the big grin that formed on his face as he closed the door.

"_Best day ever."_


End file.
